A thousand years
by BuzzKills
Summary: Femmeslash. Hawkgirl is in love with Wonder Woman. But she hasn't realized it yet. (IN PROGRESS. I don't own any JL characters . No copyright infringement intended. For fanfic purposes only. Features many JL character but I only listed the major 2: Shayera/Diana. Ultimately the story revolves around them.)
1. Chapter 1 - Revised

"For what it's worth, the league will not be the same without you. Feels like Phantom Limb Syndrome, and you're the lost limb," the Martian put a hand on Wonder Woman's shoulder.

"You'll miss me, I get it." Diana cracked a sad smile, "Take care of everybody."

"Will do," J'onn moved closer to give the Amazon a hug, but she turned around and walked away. I guess she's still upset, understandable, he thought. Nothing more to say, J'onn walked over to the controls and proceeded to beam Diana to Themyscira.

Diana didn't think it would come to this. After all the hours and work she put in through the years, all the battles she fought with them, risking lives side by side, the league voted to give her the boot. She drew a deep breath, and whispered goodbye to Shayera. Soon, Diana found herself beamed to Themyscira, far away from the watch tower, far from the angelic face and emerald eyes that belong to the redhead who makes her heart jump.

The league's decision never did sit well with Hawkgirl. "This is not right," She turned to Flash. "If Diana didn't deserve a second chance, then what makes me so special?"

"What are you doing?" Flash asked Shayera.

"Taking a leave of absence," She stopped midway of storming out. "I'm not coming back till she does."

"I know why you feel for her, we understand. With the Thanagarian invasion..." Superman trailed off, not wanting to add to the already gloomy atmosphere.

Shayera looked at him, "With the Thanagarian invasion, I betrayed everybody's trust. I came here under false pretenses. But Diana didn't betray anybody. All she did was defend Themyscira. She is an Amazon princess, her duty is to her people."

"You're defending her? Since when did you become best friends?" John sounded incredulous.

Shayera ignored him. "How different is it with Flash and Batman protecting their cities? Tell me." She directed the question to everyone in the room. "No takers? Didn't think so."

"It's done Shayera. Everything has been said and done." John Stewart was talking loudly now. "Why are we still having this argument?"

"Shayera, it won't make her come back, if you leave." Batman's tone was flat, beguiling his concern.

"I, sure as hell, don't want to be here with any of you. I'd rather be anywhere but here." She glared at them, disappointed at the way they handled the situation. She couldn't believe they let Diana walk just like that, after having been to hell and back together, literally and figuratively. There's a particular pain in her chest that won't go away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Diana?" Queen Hippolyta knocks before entering her daughter's room. "You haven't left the palace since you got here."

"I'm fine mother," One arm to her forehead, Diana stares at the ceiling all day, only going out when hungry. But even then, she eats just to keep her stomach from grumbling, with no satisfaction and no appetite. Her mother knows only too well to push the subject. After all, she raised her to be strong and willful, a true Amazon.

Hippolyta can't help but feel responsible for Diana's exit from the league. She was the one who ordered her daughter by her side, to fight for their people. She is the one who constantly reminds her of her responsibility to Themyscira.

Meanwhile, Diana is still in bed, immersed in memories of Shayera, when she was so near, yet so far..

Diana, Shayera, Zattana and Black Canary are in the female locker room. They have been sparring earlier. Shayera strips down to just her bra and panties, prepping to go take a shower. Wonder Woman can't help but stare.

"Like what you see?" Shayera has a hand on her hip, one eyebrow raised, speaks in a naughty tone.

What's not to like, Diana thought. Shayera has well toned legs and butt. Her skin is smooth and flawless, like it has a creamy texture. Diana would want nothing more than to taste just how creamy it is.

She's imagining what those breasts will feel like in her hands without the pesky undergarment that she can easily rip apart. And look at that tiny waist; the waist she'll be holding on to when she kisses those luscious Thanagarian lips.

The Amazons are a race of strong women with strong desires and urges. And Diana is getting all hot and bothered every time she sees the semi-naked Shayera. Moving her gaze down, Diana imagines having her tongue inside her..

"Diana thinks you're the bee's knees, Shayera." Zattana teased the Amazon, snapping her back to reality.

"Bees have knees?" Diana replies. The group laughs at her naivete.

"It's not literal, Diana. When you find someone beautiful or attractive, you think they're the bee's knees," Canary gives a slightly edited definition of the phrase. She winks mischievously at her friends.

"In that case, I do think that Shayera is the bee's knees."

The group laughs again, this time for Diana's honesty. Diana looks at them quizzically. What's so funny, she thought. Zattana who stands on her left, slaps her back, while Canary on the other side puts a hand on her shoulder, snorting and laughing.

Shayera starts to blush and smiles shyly, "Guys stop messing with the princess, okay?" She looks at Diana, "I'm sure beautiful naked girls are common in Themyscira."

"Well, yes they are." Diana addressed Shayera who for a moment, looks dejected, "But there's no beauty like yours."

"It's the wings," Zattana interjects. Shayera throws a towel at her for mocking the sincere Amazon.

"No, not just the wings. You're, well, you're radiant. Always radiant."

"Like she's glowing?" Zattana pushes on, giggling.

"But it's the kind of glow that only Diana can see." Canary snorts, "I, sure as hell, can't see it." She and Zattana starts laughing again.

Shayera looks mildly annoyed at her friends, "I'm gonna go take a shower." Before making a turn, she smiles at Diana who follows her with a gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, till when do you plan to sleep on that couch?" Zattana asked Shayera who was up and watching TV as usual, feet resting on the coffee table.

"Good morning to you too," Shayera replied in a deadpan tone, "Was kinda hoping you'd get used to me by now, and never notice that I'm freeloading and stuff."

"Tell me something I don't know." She snatched the remote from Shayera to get her attention.

"Hey." Shayera pouted, "So rude."

"You know I don't mind you crashing here," Zattana sat across her on the table, "I'm just wondering what you plan to do with your life, aside from watching TV all the time."

"I go to the bathroom sometimes," Shayera made a face.

Zattana ignored it, "Maybe you should visit Diana, see how she's doing."

"Why would I do that?"

"You look like you miss her."

"I do not."

"Well, you miss someone.. from the looks of it.." Zattana hit a nerve. Staring off into space, Shayera pondered what that statement really meant.

Shayera and Diana has come a long way. They didn't start off as friends. But the kind of Diana that she remembers now is sweet and thoughtful. The kind who brought Shayera coffee during her night duties at the bridge..

"Hey. Thought you might need this," Diana handed her a cup of coffee. The delicious scent enveloped the entire room. "And this," she put a blanket on Shayera's shoulders.

"Thanks. I owe you one, make that two."

"I remember how you easily get cold." Diana smiled, her piercing blue eyes staring back, trying to put her under a spell, and winning. You never really know if she's looking at you or someone else, and the more you don't know, the more you want to look into those baby blues and find out.

Diana's eyes appear to have an abyss inside them, the kind you'll be willing to get lost in, exploring and discovering the mysteries that might be hiding inside. Yet they are not unexpressive, far from it. They convey so much warmth, and emotions like yearning and longing, or perhaps Shayera was just imagining it. In this lighting, the color seems to pop out against her jet black hair. Does she even know how exquisite they are, Shayera thought.

"Don't you get sleepy?" Shayera yawned the question to Diana.

"I do. But my body can withstand days of no sleep."

"Makes sense. I mean you're practically indestructible. Must be nice."

"Not really." Diana paused, "There are things that can destroy me."

"Like what?"

"A broken heart."

"You'd think someone would be too afraid to break your heart, Diana."

"You'd be surprised how often it happens."

Shayera shifted in her seat. This scenario has become a common thing for both of them. They're locked in a dance wherein Diana takes one step forward..

"Did you hear about he party?" Diana asked her.

"The one at Dr. Fate's mansion? Zattana and Canary won't shut up about it."

"That's the one."

"I wish we can just have it here, but Huntress won't be able to go, 'cause she's not league anymore."

"Ice, she asked me to go with her." Diana turns away, " And I said yes."

"Cool. Ice is a cool girl, no pun intended." Shayera replied nonchalantly, "Anyway, I'm going with Hawk or Dove. Forgot which. I really can't tell them apart, you know."

And then, Diana takes three steps back..

"So I guess I'll see you there," Shayera finally said.

"And I'll see you," with someone else, Diana thought.

Diana was hoping she'd get a reaction from Shayera, jealousy perhaps, or some faint interest at least, but to no avail. Her cold and flat tone suggested indifference and disinterest.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're throwing a Halloween party for people who wear costumes 24/7," Shayera snickered.

"Yeah but this will be more fun. Scary movie-inspired outfits only," Zattana said over her shoulders, scrutinizing a dress in front of her.

"Helena can wear her regular costume, then."

Helena shouts from the corner of the boutique, "I heard that."

"You and the Martian both, dude." Shayera and the girls let out uncontrollable fits of laughter. Out of nowhere, Helena karate chops Shayera's neck, "Ouch. You bitch," She was caught by surprise. The fiend quickly disappears behind the dresses before she can do anything about it.

Dinah's face emerged from behind some hanging costumes, she looked like a floating head without a body, "Dude who are you gonna be?"

"I don't know yet. I'm not of this planet. I don't understand the need for this ritual." Shayera scoffs at the idea, "Our ghettos have monstrosities of all shapes and sizes roaming the streets all the time."

"You know what I heard? I heard John and Mari are going as Egyptian mummies," Helena came up from behind Shayera.

"And you feel the need to share that?" Zattana's eyes widened, gesturing toward the Thanagarian, "So freaking insensitive."

"Sorry. Jeesh. You don't have to blow a fuse," Helena put her hands up in surrender.

Whenever Shayera would hear about John and Mari, it still saddens her. It seems like a tiny part of her was still holding on. It was a huge blow when John chose to stay with Mari, amid the fact that he and Shayera will have a son in the future. It's hard to ignore that fact. It would be akin to ignoring an orange elephant in the room. Although she hasn't totally moved on, she's getting better at not beating herself up for ruining what she had with John.

"How long do we have to walk on eggshells around her?" Helena grabs Shayera's chin, "He ain't worth your time doll."

"You're such an asshole," Zattana shakes her head at Helena.

"Look, I know you have a crush on me but we're friends," Shayera deflected.

"You wish," Helena feigns insult, "And John is the asshole, lest we forget. Now, that Ice chick, she's got a sweet ass on her."

"Did you know she asked Diana to the party?" Shayera said in disbelief.

Zattana, Dinah and Helena look at each other, mischievous smiles spread across their faces.

"Did you by any chance hear what Diana and Ice are dressing up as?" Shayera addressed Helena.

"She's going as Gomez Addams," Helena finally answered, "Tora is going as a zombie. Q told me."

"You still talk to that guy?" Dinah rolled her eyes, "He's so cuckoo. Conspiracy here, conspiracy there, everywhere a conspiracy. Freaking paranoid."

"At least he's not a dick. Unlike some people's exes," Helena was referring to Dinah's ex-husband, Ollie, who slept around a lot. They're civil to each other but nowhere near friends. Dinah flipped Helena off.

"Not my loss. I traded up," Dinah grabbed Zattana's butt and kissed her, "I have no need to be friends with assholes."

"Think again asshole, you're friends with us, remember?" Shayera quipped, prompting another raucous laughter from all of them. The other customers were giving them dirty looks for being obnoxious.

"Gomez Addams," Shayera turned to Zattana, "He's not scary."

"Not really but it's acceptable. The whole show was horror-themed anyway," Zattana was quick to answer.

"I think I know what I'm gonna be," Shayera sounded almost giddy. Her friends crowded around her, poking their faces toward the outfit she was holding. Shayera elbowed them, "Hey guys, seriously you're on my oxygen."

"Looks like somebody's trying to get Diana's attention," Zattana mused loudly, "Let's see. It's not me, not Dinah, and it's sure as hell, not Helena."

Shayera hushed her, "Sshh, not too loud."

* * *

Black Canary- Dinah  
Ice- Tora  
Huntress- Helena  
Vixen- Mari  
Green Arrow- Ollie/Oliver  
Q- the Question


	5. Chapter 5

Diana checks herself in the mirror for the nth time. She makes sure her hair is in place and will hold through the entire night. She looks suave with her sleek hair slathered with hair gel, and her pinstriped suit and black bow tie, just like how Gomez Addams look like. She even has a cigar, just for the look. She also managed to borrow a fencing sword from Bruce.

She dressed up as a man for this party, hoping to convey a message to Shayera. She blames her Wonder Woman outfit for being too girly; the probable reason Shayera doesn't take her seriously.

She didn't tell Tora what her costume was, in the off chance that she might dress up as Morticia Addams. They agreed to meet at Dr. Fate's house. Looking like a man might help Diana's case, but looking like she and Tora were a couple, not gonna help her case.

Diana started toward the transporter. People were doing double takes when they walked past her.

"Diana?" Batman wasn't sure if she was addressing the right person, if it wasn't for those distinct blue eyes.

"Bruce," Shayera smiled at him, then arched her brows, "That's your costume?"

"I'm not going. I'm gonna stay here with J'onn. Make sure things are running smoothly."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Bruce looks her up and down, "You look handsome." This made Diana smile from ear to ear, "Shayera seen this yet?" Batman smiled, an image she rarely sees.

Diana was taken aback by Bruce's loaded question at point blank range. Of course he knows, the Bats was a great detective, second only to Q. She started to wonder who else knows. She can't help but blush, this was not some standard info, it was personal.

Diana's red cheeks were telling, "No, she hasn't seen me. She's with her friends, Zattana and the others."

"Good luck," Batman said before leaving.

People were lining up on the transporter. She wanted to see J'onn before leaving. The Martian is not on his usual spot. She was about to give up her search when J'onn appears behind her. She should have been used to him phasing like this by now.

"Diana, I felt you looking for me."

She found that a little alarming but she paid it no mind, "Yes, I was. I wanted to say goodbye."

"You look exactly like what you accomplish to look like."

"Thank you. Coming from you, it's quite a compliment," She gives J'onn a hug, "I'll bring you back a cake or something."

"I don't eat cake."

"Come on Martian, live a little," Diana winked at him before falling in line.

It only took seconds to beam them to Dr. Fate's mansion. The place was huge and has realistic looking decorations. Dr. Fate's handiwork, she assumed. She poked one of the hacked-off limbs complete with dripping blood. It felt so real, like real human flesh and bone. She recoiled from it, not really wanting to find out more than she liked to know.

There were cobwebs strategically placed in the corners of the room, with matching spiders, big ones. There were tiny tomb stones erected on the sides. There were a couple of golden intricate sarcophagi with mummies in them, standing guard on either side of the door.

There was a faint sound of crackling thunder from the distance partnered with lightning. There were two huge tables lining the sides of the room, each decorated with pumpkin heads carved with different sinister expressions, candles illuminate the inside. All tables were also adorned with what Diana hoped was fake human skulls, shrunken heads, bones, limbs, among other things. There was an open bar at the end of the room. It had all kinds of wine, beer, liquor and spirits. There were also a handful of waiters around. Diana wondered if Bruce lend a helping hand in financing the whole shindig.

On the first table there were tons of finger foods. One plate held Halloween treats that looked like real fingers, another plate held eyeball candies, while another held cupcakes with delectable frosting. There are two big bowls of punch perched as center pieces, underneath they were glowing. The first bowl had punch with some alcohol in it, and the other had even more alcohol than the first one. On the other table across the room, more food. There were a variety of salads, sandwiches, grilled meat, kebabs and pasta. There was no cake but there was pie.

Diana is beside herself with excitement. She was tingling with anticipation. She scanned the room for a redhead with a pair of wings. Unfortunately, zombie Tora found her first.

"Diana, hey. If I had known you were gonna be Gomez Addams, I would have paired up with you," Tora was disappointed. "Here, got you a drink."

"Is it alcohol?" Diana asked before she could stop herself.

Tora laughed at her, "You're so cute."

Diana laughed too. Everything here had alcohol in them, she wouldn't be surprised if the food did too. They had all the bases covered.

* * *

Ice- Tora  
Q- the Question


	6. Chapter 6

Across the room, Shayera and her friends are busy laughing their asses off. They've been downing tequilla shots, among other drinks.

"Is that the Supes?" Helena pointed her beer at Clark.

"No way. He's Frankenstein," Zattana broadcasted.

"Somebody go up to him and say, I think you have a screw loose, Clark." Shayera quipped, the girls laughed wildly. Shayera almost sprayed her cosmo at them. Lois, dressed as the bride of Frankenstein, noticed the noise coming from their table. She smiled in their direction.

"That's nothing. Look." Dinah pointed at Flash with her vodka. He was dressed up as, "J'onn the Martian!" the girls said in unison, and they exploded into bouts of laughter. Half the crew and leaguers were genuinely afraid of the Martian. Wally was wearing a bad replica of J'onn's attire. He grinned at them, holding up an okay sign with his thumb. Beside him, Beatriz dressed up as a zombie, just like her bestfriend, Tora.

"If somebody dressed up as me, I won't hesitate to use this machete," Helena quipped, prompting another choir of laughter from friends.

Zattana dressed up as Regan, the possessed girl in The Exorcist; Dinah as one of the female companions of Count Dracula, complete with hazel brown eyes and flowing white dress; Helena dressed up as a skinny Jason from Friday the 13th with the hockey mask and machete.

Shayera dressed up as Morticia Addams with dark hair and dark lips. The body-hugging black dress she's wearing emphasized her figure in all the right places. The black number flowed to the ground, hiding her feet. When she walked, it appeared like she was gliding. She asked Zattana to turn her hair black, but she didn't want to lose the wings as her friend suggested. She wanted Diana to be able to single her out of the crowd.

Scattered all over the room, Dr. Fate dressed up as Michael Myers, the Question as Leatherface, Captain Atom as a glowing Pinhead, Elongated Man as Chucky, Pat as Freddy Krueger, Courtney as another zombie, Dr. Light being Japanese dressed up as Sadako; Hank as Jigsaw Killer and Don as Ghostface, and many others.

Shayera has been scanning the room for that particular Gomez Addams, two mistaken identities later, still no luck. She decided to look for Tora instead, and by now her tally adds up to nine zombies. Shayera almost gave up when out of the corner of her eyes, she found a pair of Gomez Addams and a girl zombie having a laugh. Her heart sank a little bit. They look like they're having a good time. Farther to their left, John and Mari are dressed as Egyptian mummies. John looked surprised when he saw Shayera.

Diana has been keeping an eye on John, in case he found Shayera first. She noticed his expression change; she followed his gaze and found Shayera staring back at John. Diana felt dismayed to have witnessed that.

"Hey, you want to do jello shots?" Tora wanted to see the Amazon's breaking point, if she's lucky, she just might.

Diana chugged on her drink and mumbled, "Let's do it."

Tora held Diana's arm and lead her to the open bar. Shayera doesn't appreciate how close Tora was walking beside Diana.

"You guys want anything from the bar?" Shayera asked her friends. She left before they can answer. Shayera was hot on Diana's tail when Ghostface appeared before her.

"Hello date," Don takes off his mask and flashed Shayera with his pearly whites, "Been looking for you."

"Who me? I'm not that hard to find. I'm at the rowdiest table," Shayera winked, "Sorry I gotta go." She sidestepped Don, only to come up against a couple of mummies.

"Shayera," Mari tugged at John's arm.

"Mari, you are a vision in mummy wrapper."

Mari laughed, "Look at you, no other Morticia can top you. Didn't Diana dressed up as Gomez Addams?" Shayera could have sworn Mari winked at her. The couple noticed Shayera was craning her neck to the bar behind them. They turned to see Diana and Tora taking shot after shot, inciting cheers from the crowd that was starting to form around them. Shayera took this opportunity to get away.

Diana has already downed six shots when Shayera appeared on her left, "Hey husband." Shayera lay it on thick, batting her eyelashes, "Care to get me a drink?" Diana turned to see a pair of emerald eyes.

"Shayera, we're doing jello shots. Want to join? Whoever gets hammered first, loses." Tora answered her.

"Challenge accepted."

Shayera and Diana was staring at each other. Dinah appeared behind them, putting an arm around their necks, "Partying without us huh? How about we all take this to our table?"

* * *

Black Canary- Dinah  
Huntress- Helena  
Ice- Tora  
Fire- Beatriz  
Dove- Don  
Hawk- Hank  
Stargirl- Courtney  
STRIPE- Pat


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's make this interesting," Dinah turned to Zattana and kissed her. "Go ahead, babe."

Zattana pulled her wand out of thin air, spoke some words backwards and poof, tiny plastic cups with jello in them and racks of test tubes that held glowing vodka inside, appeared on the table.

"Here's one for starters," Helena paused, "I have slept with someone in the league."

Shayera and her friends each downed a jello shot. Diana looked at Tora who didn't move, before picking up one of the test tubes and draining its content, to the surprise of everyone.

"Dude, you are so explaining that," Helena slams her fist on her palm, "If we have to beat it out of you."

Diana glanced at Shayera, "Crimson Fox. A long time ago." Shayera looked hurt and tried her best to hide it.

"Uhm, I have slept with five or more people," Tora downed a jello shot, so did the rest of the group.

"I have slept with 10 or more people," Helena was fixated on Tora.

Tora and Helena clinked their test tubes together, and gulped down the contents, so did Diana, again to the surprise of everyone. Shayera crossed her arms. Something in the pit of her stomach was threatening to blow up, and it wasn't vomit. Without uttering a word, they wait for Diana to explain.

"I have lived for a long time, far longer than any of you. The numbers will add up, at some point," Diana's hand covered her burp, "As soon as I hit puberty, everybody wanted to have a piece of the princess. Mother was queen. It held them off for a while."

The girls hooted, making noises and slamming their fists on the table. They laughed and cheered Diana on. Shayera was scowling, her chin rests on her hand. The questions keep coming.

"Did you only sleep with women?"

"When was your first sexual encounter?"

"How old are you?"

"Is everybody there screwing around with each other?"

"Have you slept with everyone?"

Diana put her hand up, pointed at each of the inquisitors, "Yes. 16. Not a chance. Pretty much. And no."

"This stinks," Shayera muttered and stormed out of the table. Her friends looked at her, then turned to Diana.

"Excuse me," Diana said to the group before going after Shayera. Diana caught her by the arm, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you dressed that way? Who's it for?" Diana was desperate to hear the words.

"For.. For you." Shayera stuttered.

"Not for John?"

"No. What? No." Shayera was irritated, "Get with the program, Diana. I'm Morticia, you're Gomez. We're a couple."

"But why?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Thought we'd have a good laugh over it."

Diana took to her heels. It was for her all right, but not for reasons that interest her.

Shayera was right behind her, "Can't believe you slept with Crimson Fox. Who else Diana? You slept with her too?" Shayera pointed back at their table, referring to Tora, "Unbelievable!"

"That was a long time ago. I've moved on. Unlike some people."

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" Shayera spun her around by the wrist.

"All you see is John. No one else. So pathetic, how you follow him around like a dog. The man didn't even choose you, Shayera."

"Don't be an asshole, Diana." Shayera was defensive, "John and I, we have a history."

"Exactly." Diana grabbed her arms, "You have a history, a past. Not the present. Not the future."

"But we do, have a future." Shayera quivered, "We have a son."

Diana looked at her with pity. Shayera has really lost it, she thought.

"John and Batman were on a mission. They went after Chronos who can travel through time. They followed him to the future.. and they saw our son. Mine and John's."

Diana slowly backed away from Shayera, devastated. The place was starting to look fuzzy. She staggered, swallowing a lump in her throat. She lifted her gaze and looked at Shayera one last time. _I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. _Somewhere a song was playing softly.

There's a scream inside Diana that she wants to let out. Everything in her chest feels heavy. She wasn't prepared at how devastating tonight was going to get. She reached for her comm link, "J'onn, come in." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "This is an emergency. I repeat, an emergency. Get me out of here. Please."


	8. Chapter 8

Afternoon. Watch Tower. Locker Room.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Dinah was careful not to sound obvious.

"And flirt with drunk men before kicking their asses?" Shayera paused, "No."

"Don't tell me you didn't have a good time."

"I didn't have a good time."

"Horseshit."

Shayera snickered. Some friends take you shopping, or eat ice cream with you when you're sad. Dinah will incite a riot for you. She knew Shayera liked getting into bar fights.

"Babe, let it go," Zattana stroked Dinah's arm, "You're pushing too hard."

"That's what she said," Shayera quipped. Raucous laughter erupted from the group.

"She's back," Dinah ruffled her hair. Shayera let her.

"You want to be a part of my show?" Zattana grinned.

"No!" Both women replied. The last time she turned them into bunnies.

"Well!" Zattana feigned insult.

Diana suddenly walks in on them. The air went out of the room. Tension was palpable.

"Hey Diana," Zattana breaks the silence.

"Hey.. Done with sparring?"

Shayera was quietly looking at Diana, albeit it's not reciprocated. The Amazon didn't glance her way.

"All done. You?" Zattana was very civil.

"We're just about to start." Diana returns the sentiment.

Tora appeared from behind, "Hey girls. Ready Diana?" Diana nodded and followed her to the gym.

Shayera slams the locker door shut. Ever since the party, she does more brooding than the Martian.

Morning. Watch Tower. Mess Hall.

Diana sat between J'onn and Batman. Across the room, sat Shayera and friends.

"I knew she was friends with J'onn, but I didn't know she and Bruce were close too." Shayera cocked her head, "Did you know?" Her friends just shrugged.

On the other table.

"Don't look now. But your girlfriend is watching you," Bruce told Diana.

"She's not my girlfriend," Diana snapped.

"I can read her mind for you," J'onn offered.

"Like you didn't already."

"Wouldn't you like to know," J'onn surprised them with the sarcasm.

"I don't." Diana snickered, "You're both sweet. Thanks for keeping me company while I'm all emotional."

"I'm just in it for the gossip," J'onn quipped.

"Who are you and what have you done with J'onn?" Bruce beat Diana to it, and they all give a hearty laugh. Later, Crimson Fox passed by their table and said hello.

The sight irked Shayera, "That Crimson Fox and her skanky suit."

Afternoon. Bridge.

"We need people in Metropolis. Giganta and friends are robbing a bank," J'onn's voice was coming through their comm links.

Diana immediately flew to the bridge. Flash, Green Lantern, Vixen and Green Arrow are already there.

"Where's the Supes?" Flash looked around.

"With the Bats," Green Arrow answered him.

GL elaborated, "They're on a deep-space mission with Captain Atom."

Shayera, Dinah and Zattana came dashing in.

"We came as soon as we heard," Shayera addressed the room. Everybody turned to them, "What's up?"

"Robbery in progress. Giganta and others are the culprits." J'onn answered, "Go now."

The superheroes got on the teleporter. But there were eight of them, and only seven teleporter pads. Someone had to share. Shayera walked over to Diana, which made everyone chuckled except GL who was busy scowling.

"Do you mind?" Shayera asked; her green eyes were mesmerizing.

Diana took one step to the right, without much ado. Shayera was hurt by the cold treatment but relished the idea of being close to her. Standing beside her, one of her wings started to wrap itself around Diana. The Amazon felt it, shot her a questioning look, but Shayera smiled and said nothing.

Moments later, the leaguers are immediately thrown into battle. Green Arrow shot at Giganta who didn't flinch. GL used his ring to shield Vixen from Volcana's flames. Wonder Woman swung a mean right hook at Sinestro. Shayera was deflecting Star Sapphire's beam with her energy mace. Flash created mini-tornadoes to ward off Killer Frost. Zattana and Dinah teamed up against Shadow.

Sinestro used his ring to create a mechanical hand that was threatening to crush Wonder Woman who wriggled to free herself.

"Diana!" Shayera jabbed her mace in Star Sapphire's gut. She flew over to Sinestro, her mace connected to his jaw and knocked him to the ground. Diana was unconscious but Shayera caught her before she fell. She put Diana down on her feet, who grumbled a thank you and flew back to battle.

Finally, the villains were subdued. But before they could be turned over to the authorities, Shadow's cane spewed darkness, enabling them to escape.

"At least they didn't get the money," GL grunted. He looked over at Shayera who was eyeing Diana.

Back at the watch tower. Shayera was pacing back and forth outside Diana's room. She stopped dead when the door opened.

"Hey, You okay?" Shayera's voice was full of concern, "You took a beating out there."

"We all did," Diana replied monotonously, and then started walking.

Shayera followed, "Well, I find that after a battle it's good to unwind. I was wondering maybe you and I could do that together."

"What?" Diana was confused.

"We could watch a movie. And then maybe dinner after."

Diana stared her in the eyes. Shayera was undeterred, "How does mexican sound?"

"I'm busy," Diana flatly turned her down.

"My treat," Shayera smiled and pushed on.

"Can't. I'm busy."

"Diana, come on." Shayera's voice was pleading.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this with you. Not now. Not ever."

The words struck Shayera like lightning. An unspeakable pain was growing in her chest.

"You don't know what you want." Diana's voice was firm, "And it's only gonna hurt me, unless I stop it right now. I wish you a good life."

I want you, thought Shayera.

* * *

Written with a screenplay-ish feel. Screenplay writing has its own format, not like this. Experimental. Like it? Hate it? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Hollaback.


	9. Chapter 9

That fateful day started like any other, but things have a way of taking a dark turn with the league.

"Superman, Shayera, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, report to the bridge." J'onn's voice is booming on every corner of the watch tower. "We have a high-level priority situation. I repeat, high-level priority."

They converge on the Martian who continues to bark orders, "Amazo, Doctor Fate, Booster Gold, Captain Atom, Stargirl and STRIPE," J'onn pauses, multitasking with the controls in front of him, "You will serve as second defense."

"Where's the Bats?" Flash looks around.

"Batman is not here. I am calling his comm link now," J'onn's stoic face beguiles his worry. "Fire, Ice, Hawk and Dove, Black Canary, Zattana, Vixen, Green Arrow, Elongated Man. Third defense. Take the Javelin," J'onn's voice still booms on the speakers.

"Why the second and third defense J'onn?" Superman crosses his arms.

"What's with the high-level priority?" Shayera interjects, looks at Diana for answers but she has none.

"I will be going with Superman's group. The rest of you await further instructions from Mr. Terrific who will take over for me," J'onn finishes, ignoring the long overdue questions. He briefly scans their faces before addressing Superman, "Darkseid has returned."

Deliberately or not, the Martian's jaw-dropping revelation was broadcasted over the speakers. They're all shaken by the news; frozen expression of shock and disbelief, on every face present.

"How is that possible? Didn't he die alongside Luthor with the Anti-Life Equation?" Green Lantern asks.

"We saw them disappear, not die." Superman answers for the Martian Manhunter.

J'onn lets the question hang, "Wait, there is someone on the line. From Themyscira." The superheroes turn to the screen where Queen Hippolyta appears on the feed.

"Diana," Hippolyta speaks in a commanding voice tinged with urgency. "We need you in Themyscira. Come as soon as you are able. Do not delay."

"Mother, are you all right?" Diana talks directly at the screen.

"I am unharmed. But I cannot say the same for our sisters, not for long." The video turns to static before Diana can reply.

"I have to go." Diana looked at Shayera.

"But we need you here." Shayera surprises John Stewart with the statement. The Flash watched Diana. Superman looked at Flash, then Diana and Shayera.

"This is true. We need all the the fire power we can get, Diana." J'onn agrees with Shayera's sentiment.

"You have plenty here to go around. My people have only me to defend them." Diana rebuts.

"How do you know Darkseid has returned? Or that he's coming to earth?" Superman asked J'onn.

"I heard thoughts coming from Grodd. He is working for Darkseid and in return, he promised to spare Gorilla City and put him in charge," J'onn continues, "I have been keeping tabs on all the major villains' thoughts. Tracking their mental signatures, we all have it. It's something that I have been practicing."

"It's invasive, I know." J'onn gets a little defensive when he sees hints of fear and alarm creep on their faces, "I was thinking it could help us during times like this."

The others were all thinking the same thing, when did the Martian become so powerful? And J'onn can hear all of it, and then some. There were also some remnants of naked images of Shayera.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're asking me to forsake my mother and my sisters?" Wonder Woman said in disbelief.

"I'm merely saying it will do more bad than good if you leave now." Superman tries to sway her decision.

"You can't choose Themyscira over the entire populace of the planet, princess." Green Lantern's mocking tone put emphasis on the last word.

This irked Diana. Anything the Lantern said or did irked her. She never really liked his style. What did Shayera see in him? Why was she pining for a guy like that? He has no personality, and she's damn sure she's more good looking, more powerful and taller compared to him. She can knock him down easy if she didn't hold back. Hell, she can beat up even Superman or the Martian with no holds barred. She didn't cower from some glowing green rock, and her magic lasso can prevent even a phasing Martian from doing just that. She has no unknown weaknesses and is practically indestructible.

"Stay out of it John." Diana snapped back.

"Excuse me. So Clark can talk to you but not me?" John's tone was confrontational.

She scowled at him, "Maybe if you said something smart once in a while."

"You did not just call me stupid." He took one step closer to Diana.

"I didn't call you stupid, I implied it." She took another step toward him.

"We already have trouble coming, we don't need to have it here too." J'onn mediated, his voice was grave, "But you need to sort it out here and now, Diana."

"You have your duties as a princess - fair enough - but you have them too as a member of the League," Flash chimed in, albeit in a friendlier tone.

"You can't leave us high and dry every time your mother calls for you." Superman's bluntness appalled Wonder Woman. They're ganging up on her. She thought they'd be the first to understand, of all people.

"Guys, I think you're being unfair. Diana has more on her plate than any of us. Two races are dependent upon her, humans and Amazons." Shayera had a point but it's unwelcomed, the others gave her incredulous looks.

"Why do you side with her?" John complained. "She has to look at the big picture. I don't know why you're speaking for her."

John is really asking for it. Before Diana can control herself she took a swing at him, a continuous left and right hooks, finished by an uppercut. He went flying across the room. Midair, he pointed his ring at Diana but she's too fast for him. She charged toward him, flying high and low, to avoid getting caught by the beam. She reached him at a blinding speed that made Flash stare in awe, putting even Superman's agility to shame. She grabbed John's neck with one hand, and started punching him multiple times with the other. John was eventually knocked unconscious. Diana was still holding his neck in place, ready to deliver another set of blows when-

"That is enough!" Superman grabbed Diana's arm. "If you don't want to stay, then we sure as hell don't need your help here."

Diana dropped John in a pile, and pried her arm off of Superman's grip. Superman better not be thinking of taking her on, she'll make sure he doesn't win, not without a limp. Walking over to J'onn, "Get me to Themyscira now."

"You're very stubborn," J'onn is not quite done reprimanding her, but he was not about to test Diana's patience or strength while she's all fired up. So he yielded and flew over to the controls.

Diana walked over to the transporter as Superman called out to her, "And Diana, don't bother coming back."

"Your actions will not be tolerated." Superman added long after she's gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Things were unraveling too fast.

"Let's move," Superman broke the trance they were under. The team started filing behind him but Shayera blocked their path.

"You can't decide this on your own, Clark. We all have equal say." Shayera argued, "Diana is a founding member. She deserves more than that."

"Let's put it to a vote then. All in favor of Diana coming back, besides the Thanagarian?" Superman scanned their faces, nobody moved a muscle. "It's settled then."

Meanwhile, in Themyscira there were chaos and mayhem wherever Diana looked. Frozen Amazons in varying poses abound, their faces contorted- Killer Frost's handiwork. Some of her sisters were trying to fight off Silver Banshee, who knocked the others unconscious with her sonic wail. Star Sapphire lifted a handful of Amazons with her beam and violently threw them on the ground. Volcana was burning buildings down, and after admiring her work, proceeded to spew flames at the fighting Amazons. She looked for her mother and saw that she was about to be swatted like a fly by Giganta, so she quickly took to the sky and delivered blow after blow on the giantess who toppled down on Star Sapphire.

"Mother, let us get you to safety." Diana carried her mother to the palace.

"Diana, it's you. Thank the gods." Queen Hippolyta was barely audible, "They came here and took us by surprise.. We were so unprepared.. But you must stop them, you must." She took a longer pause, her breathing becoming ragged, "They wish to free Hades from Tartarus.. unleash him.. to the world." Diana's body stiffened.

"Great Hera help us." It was all Diana could muster to say.

On the other side of the realm, the league were thrown into battle with Grodd's forces at Metropolis, but Batman uncovered something far more sinister.

"J'onn, I've found something about Grodd. You and the others need to come here now, I'll send you the coordinates. Tell your second and third line of defense to hold down the line there for the meantime." Batman's mouth was starting to get dry, "You really need to see this."

Upon reaching the villains' hideout, and defeating the remaining of the lot, they confronted Grodd who revealed to J'onn, involuntarily, by having his mind read, the full extent of his master plan. They have all been taken for a ride. Although they have foiled Grodd's schemes, it is not without a price.

"You did what?" Batman asked in disbelief upon learning of the Diana incident.

"She knocked John unconscious, Bruce. And then she left for Themyscira." Superman hesitated, "That's when I told her not to come back."

"You've been fooled all of you."

"We see that now. But at the time, it all felt real."

"They are. The feelings were real, the anger, the resentment." J'onn explained what he saw in the gorilla's mind, "Grodd built a machine that amplified his thought waves that affected our moods, but at the same time shielded his mind from me."

"That's why they've been robbing banks days before," Batman interjected, "So Grodd could built that machine."

"It's a good thing the Bats is always alone. Even if Grodd got to him, there's no one there to fight." Flash whispered to Shayera.

J'onn was pensive, "He's done it before, to us. I should have known."

"You couldn't have known. He has a machine that protected his thoughts, unlike last time."

"He has been feeding me mental images of Darkseid returning, which turned out to be fake."

"And the battle was a decoy, all along." Superman shook his head.

"Their real goal was to divide us, so later they can pick us off one by one." Flash was thinking aloud, moving from one teammate to the next in the blink of an eye. "First, they got Diana to leave, and she was easily on a par with Superman and J'onn, in terms of power and strength."

"They attacked Themyscira, to get her to come home, away from us." Shayera picked up where Flash left off. "Then he got us fighting one another, dividing us and demoralizing the league." She thought about how she might never see Diana again, and shuddered at the cruel thought. She hugged herself, suddenly feeling the coldness around her.

"He made us say what we were really thinking, how we really felt about each other. He used whatever cooped up resentment we have to his advantage." GL wasn't really asking, but merely trying to make sense of what just happened.

They all grew quiet. They can't blame Grodd for having those thoughts. He made them say it, but he didn't make them think it.

Back at the watch tower, Diana was already there, waiting for them. The awkward moment was shared by all the crew and members.

"I just came back here to check on you guys," Diana's gaze lingered on Shayera, "See how you fared in the battle. Make sure no one's hurt."

"Diana," Superman tried to explain but Diana put her hand up.

"No, please." Diana said earnestly, wanting to continue. "I heard about the vote you had. Just now. And I accept all the consequences of my actions."

"Diana, listen before you do anything you'll regret." Superman was pleading with his eyes.

"We all did things today that we'll regret, Clark, I'm afraid."

"Grodd is behind all of this. He sent me fake images of Darkseid invading earth. And he.." J'onn took a breather, knowing that the next thing he says will not make things easier. "His thought waves affected our moods, made us go up against each other."

"He has done it before. But J'onn, we've always had those thoughts and feelings locked up inside. Grodd merely freed them."

Diana looked down, feeling jaded, the weight of the situation has taken its toll on her, adding to the fact that she battled all the enemies in the island single-handedly.

"It doesn't change the fact that you didn't want me to come back, and it's a bitter pill to swallow." Diana examined the room. The ground suddenly seemed enticing for everybody whose eyes were fixated downward, except Shayera who looked straight at her, her emerald eyes were captivating. She knew then that she was probably the only one who voted for her, and it filled her heart with a little comfort. It was a good consolation. "It's time we took responsibility for our actions. It's how Amazons were brought up. We hold ourselves accountable for everything we say and do. Always."

"For what it's worth, the league will not be the same without you. Feels like Phantom Limb Syndrome and you're the lost limb." J'onn puts a hand on Wonder Woman's shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Zattana snapped her fingers at Shayera's face, "Hey you in there?"

"You could at least cook us breakfast once in a while." Zattana pinched her friend's leg.

"Ouch." Shayera swatted her with a pillow, "Hey. Quit it."

"How hard can it be? You just - break the eggs - into the pan. Freeloading sack of.."

"Fine. I'll cook you breakfast." Shayera snatched the remote back, "Tomorrow. Swear." Her friend slapped her face with the pillow, her reply was a muffled, "I love you too sweety."

The pillow slid down and her eyes turned to the breaking news.

"I hope the Justice League get here soon." A police officer said on camera, motioning toward a pile of wrecked cars, on top of which stood Toyman, Livewire, Weather Wizard, Kalibak and Metallo. "They've been asking for Superman."

Toyman was wearing an exoskeleton that looked like a big toy robot, he shot toy darts at the cops, blowing up anything they attached to, including the police cars gathered ahead. When the explosion subsided, the street lay waste in the hands of the villains.

"You said he'd come," Kalibak growled at Metallo.

"A matter of time. The big guy is fond of this stunt."

"Incoming. I'm sensing a large mass, headed this way fast." Weather Wizard reported to the group.

"Get ready Toyman," Metallo shrieked.

"This will be fun," Toyman aimed at the sky, his eternal grin was unnerving.

"That's no Superman," Livewire shouted.

"Fucking super friends," Kalibak scoffed.

Toyman took aim at GL, shooting toy darts his way. GL wrapped himself in a force field to shield himself from the explosion. At the same time, Flash came from the side running toward Weather Wizard who created snow that froze the ground, making it too slippery for the speedster to walk or run on. Kalibak tackled Batman, they began swinging hooks at each other, with the Bats mostly dodging. Superman was being pounded by a car, Metallo was using as a weapon.

Seeing his methods were effective, Weather Wizard didn't waste any time bringing down the superhero, he created a tornado that sucked Flash in. When the twister subsided Flash is buried under a heap of cars and wreckage; Livewire proceeded to electrocute him, rendering him unconscious. Batman is thrown in the air by Kalibak; he shot a grappling hook and the cable retracted upward as Kalibak charged him. Metallo opened his chest to reveal a kryptonite, the stone that's been powering his body, Superman can't move, remaining buried in the ground.

Out of nowhere, the debris on top of Flash is being lifted one by one. Flash looked up and saw Diana.

"Where you been all my life?" Flash smiled at her.

"Hang in there buddy."

As soon as Diana lifted the last wreckage remaining, Flash sprang to life and hugged her, "We've missed you. Are you staying long? For good?"

With their backs turned from her, Livewire sent a jolt of electricity toward them. Diana used her lasso to bind her torso and arms, and Flash took the rope and speedily wrapped it around her whole body. Diana looked around, searching for who else needs assistance and saw Superman not moving, she hovered above Metallo who was standing over Superman, chest opened.

"How do you like my new heart?" Metallo mocked the unconscious man of steel.

Diana landed behind him and tapped his shoulder. The villain turned around and Diana grabbed the rock and pulverized it with her free hand. A horrid expression stayed frozen on Metallo's face who ran low on energy and couldn't move. She was helping Superman onto his feet, just as Kalibak hit her with a car from behind. Behind Kalibak Shayera hit him with her energy mace.

"Why you stupid bird," Kalibak tried to grab one of her wings. But Shayera jabbed her mace repeatedly at his face and knocked him unconscious. She quickly flew over to where Diana was and carried her to safety, Flash appeared beside her.

"Flash look after Diana. Don't leave her."

"Okay." Flash quickly obeyed.

"Don't - leave her. I got this."

"Missed you too," Flash shouted after her.

She turned her attention to Toyman, charging him and swinging his mace left and right, hitting and breaking the exoskeleton into pieces. Toyman tried to run but GL caught him with his energy ring and trapped him inside a makeshift prison.

"Hey stranger," GL smiled at Shayera.

"Hey yourself."

"You know, this is official League business. Seeing as you're not league anymore. You aren't suppose to meddle."

"I just saved your ass."

"Didn't need any saving." GL stepped closer toward her.

Shayera took another step toward him, shifted her mace to the other hand, "That's gratitude for you."

"Why you gotta be so cocky?"

"Right back at ya."

Standing face to face now, just when you thought tension was mounting, GL started laughing, putting one hand on her shoulder. She started chuckling herself. John reached out and hugged her, thinking it was no big deal, she returned the sentiment.

From afar, Diana was coming to. Flash helped her up, "Easy now. I know you're an Amazon but that was a Hummer you got aassaulted with."

Diana just smiled. From a distance she could see a winged redhead standing close to John, they were hugging each other. She remembered the fight she had with John and wondered if she could get him to partake in round 2. While she was busy musing, Batman grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"Diana, you've come back."

"Hold on. I'm not staying long."

"Really?" Batman motioned his head toward Shayera, "I heard she's back. So I figured you are too."

"What? Shayera's back in the league?" She turned to Flash, whom Batman was scowling at.

"Uhh. Yep. Yes. She is. Back." Flash looked at Batman who grinned in appreciation while nodding.

Flash started hugging her, when Superman walked over to them, smiling at her. "Hey, I want some of that." And the two guys gave her a hug as Shayera flew to where they were.

"My lungs hurt." Her voice was muffled.

"Can I cut in?" Shayera spoke as they released her.

Diana stepped out of them, "I think I'm all hugged out today."

"Okay." Shayera was offended, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I think I'm just gonna mosey along," Flash was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah. Batman and I are gonna go round up Livewire and the rest." Superman was scratching the back of his head. Batman was already walking away.

Diana grabbed his arm, "Clark, I'm back on board, by the way. Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. I'll inform J'onn immediately."

"You're back in the league?" Shayera's voice was one octave higher.

"Yes."

"Yeah, well - so am I."

"This is great news. We've missed you guys. I can't wait.." Before Superman could finish, Diana flew over to Livewire, making sure she is secured. Shayera also took to the sky in another direction.


	13. Chapter 13

"So glad you're back." Dinah had Shayera in a head lock, they've been sparring for three hours.

"Can't breathe," Shayera was tapping on Dinah's arm, about to pass out. "Can't breath."

"Oops sorry." Dinah released her head, "Couldn't hear you."

Feeling her neck with one hand, "No shit." The redhead inhaled deeply.

"You're off your game. What's up with that?"

"Just - a little distracted."

Dinah was back in her fighting stance, "Go again?"

"I think I'm done getting my ass kicked."

"You wanna grab dinner?"

"Asphyxiation does make you hungry."

On the way to the Mess Hall, Zattana caught up with them straight from her magic show. Green Lantern was walking from the other side, he approached them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Shayera, got a minute?"

Dinah motioned her head, "We'll wait for you - over there."

John waited for them to be gone. "How you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Never better. I see things clearly now. I haven't been seeing things clearly, you know."

Shayera was impatient, she had no appetite to beat around the bush with John right now.

John saw the annoyance creep across her face, decided to just go for it. "I'm sure you've heard, about me and Mari."

Shayera was still clueless, her forehead furrowed.

"Me and Mari. I broke it off."

Shayera was stunned for a moment. After the feeling passed, she felt nothing, not happy or celebratory, the sort of feelings she swore she'd feel when the time came. She used to dream of this moment, and now it's here, she felt nothing.

John continued, "I want you in my life. I don't know what I was thinking choosing to stay with someone else, but I love you Shayera, I always have. When you left the league, I realized how I just can't bear not having you around."

"I.. I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll be with me. I promise, it'll be forever this time."

Shayera shook her head. "That sounds good and well. But John, I don't feel the same way."

"We have a son in the future, Shayera. You can't ignore that. I met him, he had wings like you." John seized her by the arms, his eyes were searching; trying to interpret more than what she was saying. "Are you trying to get back at me? Punish me for staying with Mari?"

"No. I'm not. For a while now I haven't felt that way about you." Shayera broke free from his clutches. "You said you realized how you can't bear not having me around, I realized the same thing but about someone else."

"I'm not ignoring the fact that we will have a son. I just don't want it anymore. Not with you anyway. I want that life but not with you." Shayera said with finality before walking away. John looked on silently, feeling defeated, as she and her friends disappeared.

In the Mess Hall, Batman was having dinner with Flash and Superman.

"You never cease to amaze me." Flash unceremoniously reached for Batman's biscuit and started chomping on it. "You weren't gonna eat that, were you?"

Superman chuckled; Flash was known for taking food off your plate. "How you ever got those two to come back, both in one day, I'll never know."

Batman looked sideways at them, taking a dramatic pause, "Mad skills, son." He looked up, Green Arrow was standing in front of their table.

"You're killing me, Flash." Green Arrow slammed a fistful of bills on the table, then left.

Flash took the money, grinning at his seatmates the whole time. "So we had a little bet." He pointed his fork at Batman, "You told us you would try to bring Diana and Shayera back. I told the guys, if there's one guy who can do it, it's the Bats. Green Arrow disagreed; he bet on the wrong horse." Flash jabbed the meat with his fork, pointing it at J'onn sitting across the room.

"Really, Flash. Betting?" Superman gave him a stern look.

Batman chimed in. "Nothing surprises me anymore when it comes to him."

Vigilante stepped up to Superman offering his hand, folded bills visibly cupped inside, drawling all the vowels, he spoke, "Well, damn me to hell. But a bet is a bet, Supes."

Superman winced, taking his hand. "Thank you, Vigilante."

"I know we said we was go'n do b'iness later. Well, I saw Green Arrow handing out cash to ya'll and I thought, what the hell." The big guy shrunk even more in his seat as Vigilante returned to his table.

"Didn't see that one coming." Batman chuckled.

Superman gesticulated. "It only goes to show - that my faith in my teammates is unwavering. Always knew they'd come back."

Flash started laughing. His laughter was loud and infectious, the other two couldn't help but join in. At the entrance, Shayera and her friends suddenly walked in, stopping them short.

There was a short queue at the counter, Diana was at the end of the line. Shayera's eyes caught the profile of the Amazon and walked up to her.

Shayera didn't address Diana directly, instead she talked to the food. "Pesto, my favorite. I love pesto. Reminds me of that seaweed dish I love, back in Thanagar."

Diana looked over her shoulder and was greeted by a smiling Shayera. Her emerald eyes were unsettling, leaving her speechless. Constantly reminding herself to put her walls up when she's around, she second-guessed herself when it comes to Shayera. Deeming it was already too late to say anything, she's been quiet for a few seconds too long, she chided herself mentally for not responding right away. All she could manage to do without humiliating herself further was leave, and leave quickly, she did.

No reaction. Shayera pouted. She doesn't know how much more of this she can take. Diana not speaking with her is unbearable. The Amazon simply took her plate and moved on to a table, sitting beside the Martian. Shayera and her friends settled on another table.

"So glad you're done with the sulking. You're up and about. This calls for a celebration, don't you think so?" Zattana tried to lighten up the mood.

"Hell yes." Dinah picked up on it.

"Came all the way here from my show. I was gonna retire early but I wanted to formally welcome you back."

"Tomorrow night. Let's get really hammered."

Zattana was about to suggest something else when Shayera suddenly stood up, plate in hand. The two looked at each other, and before they could do anything to stop her, she walked up to Diana's table.

Shayera placed her plate down hard on Diana's table, it landed with a thunk. The Amazon and the Martian jerked from the sound, surprise written all over their faces.

"Look. I made a huge mistake. I know it. Words are useless at this point. But I miss you. I don't expect you to believe me, it's not right to even ask you to, not after what I did."

The room froze. All the heads turned to their table. Shayera didn't realize she was talking too loud. She was never one to be calm and pulled together. She took a deep breath, not quite finished with her speech. Diana shrunk in her seat, she looked sideways, feeling a little embarassed, not knowing what to do.

"I'm Thanagarian and we don't go down easy, not without a fight." Shayera gesticulated. "We fight for what we want. And I want you." She leaned in, looking her straight in the eyes. "It took a while to sink in. But if you just let me, let me love you, I promise I won't take you for granted. Just give me a fighting chance, is all."

Diana was too stunned to respond. The room grew dead quiet. With bated breath, nobody moved a muscle, and the silence seemed to stretch for hours.

"Damn it Diana, I can't be without you." Shayera threw her hands up in frustration. "I know you still care about me. At least give me a fighting chance."

Diana put her fork down, she got out of her seat and faced the redhead, without batting an eyelash. "No."

Shayera staggered for a second, the words hit her like an uppercut, she didn't see this coming. Although there was a 50 percent chance it would fail, she secretly hoped Diana would be impressed by her bold move.

"No more fighting." Diana reached for her Thanagarian, her hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer, gently placing her lips on hers. The Amazon repaid her bold move with another bold move. She kissed her slowly, savoring every nibble, loving the way her soft lips pressed against hers.

"Yeah!"

"I knew it!"

"Get in there!"

Everybody in the room was cheering them on, clapping and hooting, making all sorts of noises. On one table, Green Arrow shook his head, grudgingly handing money over to the Question, muttering something under his breath. He went back to Batman's table, leaning down, his gaze leveled with theirs. "This is a sham. I bet you're all in on it." From his waist, he pulled out a wad of cash and put it on the table. Batman's hand reached for the money, to the surprise of the other two. Green Arrow grabbed his hand, they locked eyes for a moment before he relented and walked away.

Batman cleared his throat. "It was a different bet."

Superman raised an eyebrow. Flash put an arm around Batman. "You mean that bet." He pointed at the two women sharing a passionate kiss. Batman smiled and said nothing.

On the other tables, same scenario. Hawk paid Dove what he owed him, so did Etrigan to Elongated Man, so did Gypsy to Dr. Light, so did Dinah to Zattana. In fact, everyone was paying up a debt to everyone else, except the Martian.


	14. Chapter 14

_Just a warning. This chapter is a bit smutty. I wanted to dedicate a chapter that showed how the couple's relationship has progressed._

* * *

"Honey cakes!" Shayera ran to Diana, flinging her arms around her neck.

"Honey cakes?" The people in the gym started repeating the name, chuckling.

"Honey baby bear." Flash teased Diana from a treadmill, making kissing noises with his pouted lips.

"My love, perhaps you should only call me that name when it is just you and me." Diana had a stern look on her face. The others started laughing at them and stopped short when she gave them a glare.

"Why is she with you?" Shayera looked Tora up and down, trailing behind Diana.

"She's my sparring buddy."

"The hell she is." Shayera crossed her arms.

Tora just rolled her eyes, "Look I just wanna spar with the strongest woman in the league, it just so happened that it's Diana." She walked away shaking her head. "But I really don't need the drama." She muttered under her breath.

"That's right keep walking." Shayera shouted after her. She turned her attention back to her girlfriend, "Honey, you're so not sparring with that bimbo again, ever. You hear me?"

"I'm just trying to help her get strong."

"I'll help her. I'm easily the second strongest, after you."

Diana lifted an eyebrow. She had a, you're-kidding-look on her face, but she knew better than voice it out.

"What? You don't agree?" Shayera planted small kisses on her lips, pulling her closer, putting more pressure on her kisses, her tongue lightly exploring the Amazon's mouth.

"Ugh. Get a room already." Dinah grimaced, approaching them with her girlfriend in tow.

Shayera flapped her wings briefly, sending a blast of wind in their direction, which startled them. Arms still wrapped around Diana, she turned to them. "Watch your mouth, my girlfriend can kick your ass."

"Honey, for the last time, I will not fight anyone just because you had a disagreement with them, especially not your friend."

"Yes, you will. You kicked John's ass."

"That was different."

Shayera raised her eyebrows. Diana just sighed, there's no point in arguing with the stubborn redhead, she settled on kissing her forehead.

"She is such a brat, dude how do you deal?" Dinah addressed the Amazon.

"She deals with me just fine." Shayera narrowed her eyes at her before Diana could respond, turning back to her honey baby cakes. "Honey come on, let's go, I want to nap."

"Right. Nap." Zattana teased them, an evil grin spread across her face.

"Yes. Nap - after the sex we nap." Shayera hauled a blushing Diana toward the exit.

"Fucking bratty brat." Dinah shouted after them as they exit the gym. She felt herself being tugged at the arm by her girlfriend who was now walking ahead, dragging her along. "The fuck?"

Zattana was biting her lower lips, forming a naughty smile. And they headed for her room with the intent to make sweet sweet love.

Walking toward Diana's quarters, she glanced down at the green-eyed beauty who was tugging at her arm, giving a naughty smile. They stopped by her door and kissed sensually, she sucked on her tongue, as her wings were wrapping itself around them, obstructing the view from outsiders.

"That's the first thing I miss when you're away on a mission - your wings wrapped around me." Diana massaged her firm butt, jiggling them lightly, earning a small moan from her girlfriend.

"Just my wings?" Shayera pouted, dodging her kisses.

"You cross my mind too." Diana smiled lovingly at her, catching her lower lip with a nibble.

Entering the room, Diana pried her lips off and undressed her gently, starting with her top that slid off above her head. Seeing her naked breasts, she caressed them, flicking at the nipples with her thumb, feeling them become hard and hearing her whimper at her touch was electric, sending a strong jolt at the place between her legs.

She couldn't wait till they were both naked, so she lunged down at her breast, flicking at her nipple with her tongue, sucking on the mound forcefully that Shayera let out a cry in pain. She trailed kisses down her navel, while her hands slid her pants down to her ankles. She smelled Shayera's hot center ripe with anticipation. Hovering her nose above her red curls, she sniffed and inhaled her, quickly inserting her tongue between the folds, hungry for the taste of her, lapping up her wetness like a hungry dog. Shayera felt dizzy, her head was swimming with an endless want and need, a need for release burning inside her.

Feeling like she's gonna collapse, her legs about to give out, she held on to her Amazon. Diana quickly rose to her feet and undressed herself, she carried Shayera to bed, not letting go of her breast in her mouth. With her legs spread in front of her, she placed a finger on her hot wet clit, tracing imaginary eights and circles over it, stroking her up and down, prompting a loud moan from the redhead that only made her hotter. All the while, she was sucking on Shayera's breasts.

To her surprise, the Thanagarian reached for her throbbing clit, stroking her like crazy, a loud cry escaped her lips. She lifted her mouth from Shayera's nipple and arched her back, moaning in ecstasy. The redhead pulled her back, whispering on her ear.

"I want you to come with me, honey." Her voice was pleading.

Diana straddled her girlfriend upside down. Shayera got to work on her swollen clit, stroking on it fervently with her tongue, while the Amazon did the same with hers, and they soon climaxed, mere seconds apart.

Diana lay beside her Thanagarian, turning on her side, while the redhead snuggled up from behind, one wing spread on top of them. This was their usual position because of Shayera's wings, either that or she slept on top of her.

"I love you." Shayera told her in a tired voice, her eyes closed, placing small kisses on her back, still smiling albeit it soon turned to a pout when she heard her Amazon snore in response. I've said it a few times now, she thought, still no reply.


End file.
